


Petrichor/Don't Let Me Go

by xdorkyx



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Time slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdorkyx/pseuds/xdorkyx
Summary: e il ragazzo profumava di pioggia e egli adorava il profumo della pioggia.and the boy smelt like rain and he loved the scent of rain.





	Petrichor/Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my favorite person in the world, lilid ♥

at first he thought it was just a dream. a trance. nothing felt real. not even his own existence. but there he was. he found himself on a familiar road. a path to his home. everything seemed the same, but also different. well, it wasn't as lively. there weren't many shops. cars rarely passed by. he could count the people on the street with his two hands.

 

he spotted a newsagent not too far from where he was standing and so he decided to walk towards it. he grabbed a newspaper only to look at the date. _december 14, 1989_. he was a bit taken aback, of course, but it didn't bother him that much. he had traveled to the past before but not that far. the farthest he had gone was 2008.

 

he shook his head and thought he shouldn't worry much about it. he thought he should just enjoy his time there because he never knew when he'd go back to the present. it was beyond his control. sometimes, with just one blink, he would be back to the present again. and he hated it.

 

he stood still for a moment, looked around without turning his head. he was thinking of what to do. maybe visit his home, but then he remembered his family moved in there not till 2001(and he wasn't even born yet). but he had to figure out why he was brought there. _there's always a reason_.

 

he was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly someone walked past him. a familiar scent that he loved. the scent of rain.

 

he looked at the man who passed by. and he easily recognized who it was merely from the familiarity of his back. _jinki_. he thought. "jinki", he murmured. "jinki!" he cried.

 

the man stopped from walking. and jonghyun felt like the time stopped with him.

 

he remembered their first encounter. just a little over a month ago. in the year 2008. a lovely sunny day. but then he smelled his favorite scent, the scent of rain.

 

he smiled and opened his transparent umbrella. he somehow had it with him every time he jumped to the past. he could smell the rain already so he readied himself. he was about to take his first step when someone suddenly took cover under his umbrella. he looked at the person beside him. it felt like he had seen the man before. like déjà-vu. those thick brows, those dark brown eyes, those full lips. even his awkward, but heart-warming smile. and his scent. the rain scent was coming from him.

 

"what's the umbrella for? is it going to rain?" and his voice. his honey-like voice was even more familiar. but jonghyun couldn't tell if he really knew the guy.

 

“but the sky is clear. or you can foresee the future and it tells you it's going to rain? that's really cool. i didn't know you can do that!"

 

"well, it's nice seeing you again. i gotta go. i had been walking around for a while when i realized i got off on the wrong stop. i feel a little bit stupid.—" the man stopped from talking when he saw how jonghyun was looking at him with his confused eyes.

 

"i'm sorry. i know i'm a total stranger, but i'm really not, actually. i'll introduce myself again in case you don't remember. well, of course, you don't remember. i met the nine or ten-year-old you, and you're, what? twenty-five now? i'm talking too much, aren't i? okay. hi, i'm jinki and like i said just a few seconds ago, i'm no stranger, jonghyun. yes, i know your name and i know you're time traveling too just like me." he said with a warm smile that jonghyun couldn't tell whether he was just pulling his leg or not. he couldn't be joking, he thought. he hadn't been time traveling for that long. he found out about _it_ just a couple of months back and surely, he had not told anyone about it either. he wouldn't want people to think he was mad or something. or maybe he was. and the boy next to him could just be as mad as him. and the boy smelt like rain and he loved the scent of rain. so jonghyun didn't ask any more questions. he felt like he needed not to. jinki would tell him everything he needed to know. but he had to ask one question though, and that was "can i go with?"

 

jinki blinked, but still, his grin was stuck on his face. he nodded and replied, "of course, you can!"

 

it was stupid, he thought. just going with a boy he barely knew. but he didn't know what else to do. plus, jinki seemed to know more about time traveling. like he had been doing it all his life. and jonghyun would like to know more about time travels too. he’d like to know more about jinki too.

 

...

 

"so we meet again." jinki uttered before he turned around, a smirk already formed on his face.

“still with that umbrella, i see.” jinki pointed with his lips.

“uhuh.” jonghyunwas lost for words. he still couldn't believe it. he thought he would never see jinki again, but there he was, in front of him.

 

"and i just found my reason." jonghyun murmured.

"what?" jinki missed what the other male said so he walked towards jonghyun till he was standing just a few centimeters from him.

"you're my reason." jonghyun whispered, but this time jinki heard him clearly.

"and i guess you're my reason too."

 

he was still as beautiful and as bright. he still had that smile that jonghyun adored. he still had that scent, that scent of the rain. jonghyun was glad he had not changed. not even a bit. well, actually, he thought he was even more beautiful since the last time they met.

 

they wandered around the same but different city. jinki was all smiley, just pointing at edifices. jonghyun would nod, but he wasn't really listening. he was still mesmerized by the man beside him.

 

he was less sure than before. everything felt surreal with him. with jinki. if it were a dream, he wished not to ever wake up from it.

 

"don't wake me up." jonghyun said under his breath. "did you say something?" jinki tilted his head. jonghyun shook his head. "nothing. just... where are we going exactly?" he rubbed his nape. "you trust me, right?" jinki asked and jonghyun nodded. he then took jonghyun by the hand and pulled him, very lightly, but with a firm grasp.

 

"don't let me go." he screamed, this time, in his head. "please, don't ever let me go." he begged, tightening his grip onto jinki's hand. he didn't care what jinki thought of him that moment, but he just had to. he was too scared that if they broke apart, he would go back to the present. or worse. jinki would disappear.

 

it was a long, quiet, but calm and comfortable walk. there were million words to say, million things running inside jonghyun's head, but the warm silence surrounding them was already enough for him. being with jinki was enough. their hands intertwined. keeping eah other warm in that cold cold weather. it was a wonderful feeling.

 

jonghyun looked around as they continued their walk. he could hear waves crashing. and the wind was surprisingly strong. they were by the sea. he could see it. jinki had to let go. they had arrived at their beautiful destination. jonghyun sighed in relief. he was simply glad they were both still there, standing next to each other, watching the waves move.

 

they sat on the gold sand, their shoulders and arms attached. it was extremely cold that day and the winter breeze wasn't helping at all. but jonghyun didn't mind. because that way he and jinki could stay close and keep each other warm.

 

"amazing how the sea stays the same whereas everything else changes so much." jinki uttered. almost like a whisper. jonghyun simply nodded.

"but you're pretty much like the sea," jinki shortly added. "never-changing. still the same as before. as the kid you." jinki glanced at jonghyun before looking back at the sea.

"still cute and adorable, you mean? yeah, i completely agree." jinki snickered and just shook his head, nudging jonghyun just very lightly, nudging jonghyun's heart as well..

 

"i'm gonna be born in an hour." jinki suddenly announced which confused jonghyun, his forehead wrinkled. jinki chuckled.

"it's december 14th, right? year 1989? well, it's my birthdate. my mom's in labor right now." he explained further.

 

jonghyun had always wondered from WHEN jinki was from. whether he was from the same time as jonghyun, from the near future or from the past. he had so many questions, but he never bothered asking. because, for him, only that exact moment with jinki mattered. everything else was merely the blurry background. he smiled knowing jinki was only a few months older than him and that he was probably from the same present time as him. it would be so much easier now to find him.

 

jinki breathed deeply. he looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

 

"shoot. i have to go, jonghyun."

"what?"

"i have no time left. i'm sorry." jinki ran. but jonghyun couldn't let him go without a proper goodbye so he followed the taller male. as fast as he could.

 

"wait! jinki! jinki!" jonghyun cried on the top of his lungs.

"see you!" jinki waved as he ran away.

"when?" he stopped from jonghyun's short but big question. he turned around. he shrugged, but still had that warm smile. and jonghyun thought he could die with the sight. "i'll find you."

 

and there, jonghyun stood alone, holding onto jinki's last words.

 

...

 

it had been three months since he last timetraveled. it had also been that long since he last saw jinki. although jinki said he would find him, he couldn't just sit around and wait for him. he wanted to find jinki too. it was frustrating. but he promised himself not to give up. he'd do anything to see jinki, the love of his life, once again. yes, he was in love with him. since day 1. he was sure jinki knew. he was also sure jinki reciprocated his feelings. because if he didn't, jonghyun wouldn't even try looking for him.

 

jonghyun took off his shoes at the door then he rushed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. he opened the fridge and hit his forehead. he forgot to do the grocery shopping. he had been too distracted lately. he looked at his phone just to check the time. it was nearly 6. he didn't know why, but he ended up checking the weather forecast as well. _80% chance of rain_. he sighed. he lazily walked back to the door and lazily put his sneakers back on. he quickly grabbed his favorite transparent umbrella and rushed down the stairs before he could change his mind.

 

he had only taken his first step out of the apartment building when he smelled the sweet rain scent. he closed his eyes, wishing, begging the universe that when he opened them he would see jinki in front of him. but then he felt a drop of rain on his forehead. he sighed and opened his eyes. _it's just the rain_. he used to be so happy whenever it rained. he used to love everything about the rain. he used to love the lullabylike sound it makes. he used to love the thought of how it purified the world. he used to love the thought of how it appeared like the tears of the blue sky. but now he just disliked it. because it reminded him of jinki's scent, of jinki's warm smile, of jinki's calming voice. it reminded him of jinki. and now he wanted to cry with the sky. he felt his chest constricting. he didn't think he would suffer so much for someone he barely knew, for someone he had met only three or four times in his lifetime and that he might not be able to meet again. and that mere thought pained him even more.

 

"jonghyun." it was his voice. he turned around and there he was. jinki. just a couple of meters away.

"told you to wait for me." jinki ran to him with his unwavering smile. he took cover under the transparent umbrella.

"told you to walk faster." jonghyun replied, mocking jinki.

"oh, gosh, you're so..."

"funny? cute? yeah, i know." jonghyun wouldn't stop fooling around.

"yeah, yes. exactly the reason why i adore you so much. you and your antics." jinki pinched jonghyun's left cheek.

"hey, that hurts." jonghyun grimaced.

 

"come on," jinki finally let go of jonghyun's cheek and took hold of jonghyun's free hand.

 

jonghyun blinked. he was then standing in front of the grocer's, but couldn't remember how he got there. the last thing he remembered was him opening his umbrella. the whole stroll to the grocer's was a blank to him. but somehow he smiled. all of a sudden. not knowing the reason why.

 

he folded the umbrella and put it in the umrella rack just outside the store before he entered.

 

...

 

"i swear, i left it here the other night." jonghyun was complaining at the store manager.

"i even put my name on it." he was so frustrated. he knew it was kind of stupid. it was just an umbrella. but it was more than just a simple umbrella to him. it had always had a sentimental value to him and he couldn't lose it just like that.

"we're really sorry."

 

he sat on the staircase of the grocer's and covered his face with his palms.

 

"how am i going to time travel now?" he had been thinking about his time travel adventures and how he always ended up there. and just a day ago he realized that he always had the umbrella with him whenever he traveled and thought that it could be the key. it could be the only way to see jinki again. but now that he had lost it, he had lost hope together with it.

 

"and now it's gonna rain again." he could perceive the sweet perfume of the rain again.

 

"it's not gonna rain." and jonghyun thought he was going crazy because he could hear his voice.

"the sky is so clear, jonghyun. why do you always think it's going to rain?" that small laugh sounded too real to merely be a dream. he raised his head. he blinked too many times, before he finally had the strength to stand up.

"hey," jinki walked closer to him. "i found your umbrella. and it's seems like," he took jonghyun's hand, but instead of handing him the umbrella, jinki simply entwined their fingers together. "i found you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I started writing this fic about a year ago. around oct/nov. I don't even remember where I got the plot. Could be from prompts on tumblr + SHINee's Don't Let Me Go lyrics. I don't really know ;;;;;;;;;;;; I decided to drop it because of work and stuff. Then a couple of weeks ago I found this on my computer and read it and thought it wasn't so bad and decided to finish it. i'm not very proud of it, but hope you liked it ^^;


End file.
